New Beginnings
by gamzee158
Summary: Gamzee moved and is now at a new school. He mad a lot of new friends and one is a little bit... off


**New Beginnings**

Tavros had never been good at being around or interacting with people. He had always been shy and stutters when he talks to someone he doesn't know well or when he's in a situation he doesn't know how to handle. He has light brown eyes and a dark brown Mohawk. His parents decided to move and take him with them. Not only was Tavros moving away from the people he knew and was comfortable with, but he was also moving to a new high school.

On the first day, Tavros's parents decided to drive him to school. He walked to the main office, and tried to do as little talking as he possibly could. The lady behind the desk gave him a dirty glance and he just sunk down in his chair waiting to be shown to his classes.

He was then herded to his classes by the counselor. His first class was math, he had to sit by a very nice, but loud girl named Feferi Pexies. She had bleach blond hair and tanned skin with freckles dotting across the bridge of her nose. She had quite a few classes with him. The only two classes he didn't have with her was gym and science.

In gym, he mostly went unnoticed. Until a boy, with a very "colorful" vocabulary, came up to him.

"Hey, fuckass!" He was literally screaming, how did the teachers not care? "Fuckass, what are you doing?" Tavros stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-well, I was j-just standing here. W-won't you g-get in t-trouble for c-cussing?" Tavros had begun stuttering in his high-pitched voice. The boy laughed at him.

"I'm fucking Karkat Vantas. The teachers have already wrote me up so much, they've just gave up trying to get me to stop. They don't really give a fuck. Do you know nothing? Who the fuck are you?" Tavros nodded.

"I-I'm T-Tavros Nitram. I j-just moved here." There was no use hiding that thing. Especially around this loud mouth. Karkat frowned even more than he already was, nodded, and walked away. Tavros let out a sigh of relief and started doing what he was supposed to, hearing that loud voice yell at the other people around the gym.

Later, he was in lunch. He picked up a cold turkey sandwich and paid for it. He turned around and saw his very bubbly friend running up to him.

"Hey, Tavros!" Feferi said happily in a sing-songy voice. Tavros gave her a small wave and she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards a table. "Come sit with me! You're going to love all my friends!" Oh god. More new people. He was dragged to a round table with six chairs around it, only five occupied. Feferi pulled up another chair and forced Tavros into it, wedging him between the loud mouthed Vantas and an empty chair, which she took afterwards. Karkat looked over at him, scowling. Could this guy always be angry? Tavros though to himself.

"Hey sir stutter." Karkat greeted him. Tavros looked around nervously at all the new people. He saw a guy with glasses and a green and a blue eye, a guy wearing a tank top with shoulder-length hair that looked like he worked out, sitting next to him was a small girl wearing a cat hat and had her eye liner flicked upwards at the corner of her eyes, and a guy wearing a scarf, even though it was hot outside, and some hipster glasses.

Feferi turned and put a hand on the scarf guy's shoulder. "Well, we'll start with this guy." She smiled widely. "This is Eridan, he's on the swim team," She winked at Tavros. Eridan didn't look away from Karkat's eyes, scowling at him. Feferi pointed to the small, cat-like girl. "That's Nepeta. She's mostly on tumblr, or role playing when she isn't talking to her best friend, Equius. The guy sitting beside her is him. He builds all kinds of mechanical things. They have been friends forever!" They both gave a half wave to Tavros, then went back to talking. She then pointed to the guy beside Karkat. "That's Sollux. He's a computer geek and knows a ton about coding and hacking. He has a lisp and so does his whole family." He raised a hand and then let it fall back to the table. "It seems you already know Karkat…" She whispered the next part into Tavros's ear, "Sollux and Eridan are 'secretly' dating. Thinking no one knows, but everyone does. Don't say anything about it or Eridan won't talk to you for a whole month and Sollux will put a virus on your computer." She backed away and smiled. She then introduced Tavros and lunch went smoothly.

After lunch was science. Tavros got there a little late, and most of the chairs were taken, except for one. The only empty seat was by a guy with wild hair and face paint, he was staring off into space and you knew he had to be on something. Tavros sat down and sighed. The stoner didn't even look at him. The teacher walked in the room, the face painted weirdo didn't say a word, and she started to explain the details of a project they were going to do.

She spoke in a strong, clear voice, "This project will be done with your table partner. It has to be an invention that could make life easier. It cannot be something already invented. For the rest of class you should start thinking of what to make. Consult with your partner for ideas, too." She then sat down behind her desk and began to grade papers.

Tavros got out a sheet of paper and began to think. He wasn't going to snap the clown wanna-be back to earth. He closed his eyes. He heard the rustling of the paper and opened them. He saw the guy next to him had wrote on the paper in an indigo pen color and was staring at him. The note read: "HeY. wHo ThE mOtHeRfUcK aRe YoU?" Tavros looked over into the boy's dark blue eyes.

"I-I'm T-Tavros. W-Who are y-you?" There you were, stuttering again. The other boy motioned for the paper and Tavros slid it to him. He watched as he wrote: "I'm GaMzEe. I gUeSs We'Re AlL uP aNd DoInG tHiS pRoJeCt ToGeThEr. :0)" Tavros nodded.

"G-Guess so. W-why aren't you t-talking?" He got a quick reply: "DoN't MoThErFuCkInG fEeL lIkE iT." Tavros ran a hand though his Mohawk.

"W-well, o-okay. S-so, uhm, I guess w-we'll go to my h-house to work on the p-project, if that's okay with you…" Gamzee nodded and smiled, looking back off into space.

The bell rang soon after and Tavros gathered his things quickly and started heading to his history class. When he saw Nepeta, he decided to sit by her. He mostly tuned out the whole class, thinking about that stoned, clown. When the bell rang, he took his stuff and shoved it in his locker before he could start walking home he heard a deep voice call to him. His heart stopped. The voice was so smooth and deep. Tavros turned around to see who it was and was face-to-face with the face painted freak. Tavros's knees got weak as he heard the voice again.

"Tavbro! Good thing I all up and found you before you went home. I didn't know where you lived, so that would have been bad, if I didn't motherfucking find you." He gave Tavros a goofy smile. Tavros's heart skipped a beat. Wow, he thought, this guy couldn't be that bad, could he?

"Uhm, oh y-yea. I completely forgot… W-we could go there r-right now. M-my parents w-won't be home u-until later and p-probably wouldn't mind i-if we started o-on our p-project" Hopefully Gamzee could understand that even with his constant stutter. Gamzee nodded and Tavros started walking.

Later that evening, Gamzee was hanging, upside-down, off of Tavros's couch while Tavros was thinking up ideas. It was getting late and Gamzee looked over at Tavros. Tavros was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands staring at the blank sheet of paper on the coffee table.

"Tavbro, it's getting late and I have to get the motherfuck home before Kurloz throws a fit. Sorry that I have to up and leave you." Gamzee flips around and stands up. Tavros looked at Gamzee, noticing how thin and tall he was. Tavros stands up and Gamzee smiles goofily again and hugs Tavros, longer than a normal friend hug, then gathers his things and walks out the front door.

Tavros sits on the couch his head still buzzing from the deep voice. He hardly noticed when his mom and dad walk in through the front door. Tavros, still thinking about Gamzee and the way he smelled, was on auto-pilot. He sat down at the dining room table, answered few questions, then went up to his own room.

He closed the door and laid on the bed, thinking about that tall, thin body and the voice that goes with it. He couldn't fight the thoughts about Gamzee. He laid on his bed with his hands over his eyes, thinking about those dark blue ones.

Over the next few weeks, in science he steals secret glances at the face painted stoner. Like always, Gamzee is off in another world. Tavros just couldn't stop looking at him, imprinting the face of the person next to him in his mind.

Gamzee always goes to Tavros's house and they were almost done with their project. The very last day before their project was complete, they decided to go to Gamzee's house. Gamzee had been to Tavros's house many times, but Tavros had never been to Gamzee's.

Gamzee was unlocking the door as Tavros stood behind him, smiling. Gamzee swung open the door and stepped inside with Tavros following.

"Welcome to my domain brother." Gamzee extended his arms. "Any motherfucker home?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. No answer. He nodded and walked to the kitchen. Tavros walked over to a table and dumped the project on a table.

"S-so, n-no one's h-home?" Tavros stuttered out. Gamzee smiled.

"Yup. Kurloz went out with 'Tuna and dad's gone. So it's just the two of us, motherfucker." Tavros chewed his lip. He was going to finally tell Gamzee that he always occupied his thoughts, but this was too perfect. He watched Gamzee walk around the room multiple times. The way his hips swung with every step made Tavros melt. He couldn't do it. This'll have to wait, thought Tavros. Then Gamzee stopped. He turned to look at Tavros. Gamzee took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"Tavbro, I have something to all up and tell you. It's been on my mind for a while and I can't motherfucking hide it anymore." He ran a hand though his messy hair, taking another deep breath. "Tavbro, I really motherfucking like you. Not in a friend way, but motherfucking more. I understand if you don't like a motherfucking stoner guy like me, but I just had to up and tell ya." Gamzee was staring at Tavros, he had stood and walked over to the taller one and yanked him down to his level to smash his lips with Gamzee's. Tavros pulled away, blushing a bright crimson.

"Uhm, s-sorry." He looked down at his feet and felt Gamzee's hands on his shoulders. He looked up into the deep blue eyes. Gamzee brought his lips back down to Tavros's, moving his against the shorter boy's. Gamzee let a hand fall to the small of Tavros's back. He gasped feeling his hands. Tavros kissed him back and was surprised when Gamzee licked his bottom lip.

Tavros opened his mouth slowly letting Gamzee slip his tongue inside his mouth. Gamzee tasted sweet like pie and Tavros melted into Gamzee's arms. Tavros had one hand clutching Gamzee's messy hair and the other was limp on his chest.

Gamzee pulled away from his lips slowly, resting his forehead against Tavros, and smiled, "Huh, looks like I didn't have a motherfucking thing to worry about." Gamzee's hot breath spread across Tavros's lips and he was about to kiss him again, but then he heard a door open and loud laughter bubbled through the halls. Gamzee was still holding Tavros close when a taller guy and another short male walked into the kitchen. The taller of the two had his face painted like Gamzee's and was wearing a skull hoodie while the shorter one had a yellow and black shirt on with hair covering his eyes, but apparently not blocking his vision. The short boy blushed and looks at the taller one, who raised an eyebrow to Gamzee and signed something to him. Tavros couldn't read sign language, but blushed guessing this was Gamzee's mute brother, Kurloz.

Gamzee smiles and said to Kurloz, "There's nothing wrong with making out in the middle of the kitchen." Kurloz shook his head and stared at Tavros.

The shorter male spoke up, his lisp thick, "Well, you thould have wrote a note thomewhere thaying not to bother you or go into the kitchen! You had to go and make it awkward for me and Kurloth! I don't underthand thith family anymore!" With that he walked away.

Gamzee laughed as Tavros buried himself into his chest. "What was that all up and about? Mituna seemed a little… Off." Gamzee questioned his brother. Kurloz just rolled his eyes, pointing at Gamzee and Tavros then signing something to him and walking away to find Mituna.

Gamzee ruffled Tavros's Mohawk. "'Loz all up and said Mituna's just upset from walking in on his little bro and the douchy hipster then walking in on us motherfucking kissing sent him all up and off on a motherfucking rampage. Nothing to all up and be upset about."

Tavros looked up at Gamzee from his chest. "Uhm, d-does this m-mean we're, uhm, b-boyfriends?" Gamzee smiled and nodded, kissing Tavros again.


End file.
